When You Look Me In The Eyes
by inveritas
Summary: There were moments when she could see everything clearly, this wasn’t one of those moments. He was always in her thoughts. Could he feel the same way again? Jibbs. Oneshot. For Emma.


_**When You Look Me In The Eyes**_

**By Toodles88/Miss-Margaret-4077**

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Pairings:** Jibbs  
**Summary: **There were moments when she could see everything clearly, this wasn't one of those moments. He was always in her thoughts. Could he feel the same way again?  
**Warnings:** Some season 4 and 5 spoilers, though not major.  
**Notes: **The lyrics used are "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by The Jonas Brothers.

_- I dedicate this to my dear Emma, I know you're not feeling so good at the moment, so I hope this cheers you up and I know you've been waiting for me to write some more, so my dear, this is for you._ :)

* * *

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

There were moments when she could see everything very clearly, in complete focus, no blurs. This wasn't one of those moments, lately she had become increasingly distracted, she was usually quite capable of separating her work life and her personal life, however as was usual with the particular person involved it was never easy. This person was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He always seemed to have a knack for being able to get far enough into her head that it distracted her from work. With no one else did she become this unorganised or this irrational. She was confused about where she stood with Jethro, she had always thought she would never see him again - after Paris that is - but fate intervened, she became his boss, which threw them straight back to how they felt when they were together in Paris, it caused the wheel of Jenny's emotions to spin uncontrollably again.

Lately she noticed her heart skipping beats when he was near her, the close proximity was intoxicating to her. She missed his smell, his taste, his voice. She missed _him_. At first she thought it was just her hormones telling her she missed male company, but soon enough she realised it was unique to Jethro. She found this out during the time she had briefly been seeing Dr. Todd Gelfand, she didn't feel the same passion and connection with him as she always seemed to feel when she was around Jethro. They shared unrivalled chemistry and passion during their time working together, so it came as no surprise to Jenny when those feelings resurfaced at their reunion. They were both professionals, that was true, but neither could deny the truth forever. They still had the same connection, they shared the same experiences, this was evident from the moment they met again, in MTAC.

During the time Jethro was in Mexico, Jenny missed him greatly, several times she irrationally thought about chasing after him and all she could think about was wanting to run into his arms and kissing him as if it was the only thing keeping each person alive. Her irrational thoughts were interrupted by logic, and she decided against such an action, however much her heart wanted to go through with it. After discarding her thoughts of running back to him, she wrote letters - well, tried to, it seemed she couldn't get the right words out, several started like this:

_Jethro,_

I want to see you again, I need to understand why you left. I wish -

That would be as far as she got, she then scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it into the rubbish bin near her desk; a large pile soon appeared. The words weren't coming to her, she decided, eventually, to let him go, to move on. She did. Until he came back. '_Helping people is in Jethro's nature' _she would think, she knew the desire, the drive, to help would win out over Jethro's impulsivity, and she was right, which was why she never filed his retirement package, for she knew him well, she knew he'd come back eventually. He had taught her to take risks, and she did.

When he walked into her office, she looked into his eyes, she knew he was staying. His words may have denied it, but his eyes agreed with her. She always knew how to read him.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

From the moment of his return, she began to feel what she had before for him again, her drive and passion for him was returning. It looked obvious to her that he couldn't stay out of her mind and life for too long, there was always some reminder. Reminding him of their previous experiences allowed her to openly express her feelings for him, though in a way that wasn't obvious enough for him to see how she felt.

Then, it happened.

Night had set in, it was a fresh Autumn night, she decided to give into what she had been feeling. She would do as he taught her, to take risks. She also felt this risk was worth it. She couldn't stand trying to convince herself any longer. She loved him, she needed to act on this.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

She parked her car at the end of his driveway, she saw the porch light on, _'Probably forgets to turn the damn thing off. . .' _she thought, as she walked up to the house. She instinctively didn't check if the door was locked, for she knew it wouldn't be. He never locked his front door, which for a man who doesn't trust anyone, is pretty irrational, but part of Jethro would always be a mystery to her, it was part of his appeal to her. She walked into his house, and made her way to the basement, where he spent most of his time, she wondered how many nights he would fall asleep down there, she guessed he'd fall asleep on his boat most of the time. She descended the stairs and saw him leaning over the wooded structure, sanding the side of it. She saw the name printed on the end, _'Kelly' _the name of his only daughter; a daughter she only found about not so long ago, she thought it was a kind gesture. She always imagined him as a good father, his way with children was impressive.

She saw him look up at her, as she came towards him, "Jen?" He asked, "What are you doing here?" She walked up to him and looked at him in the eyes.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

"Jethro, I. . ." She took a deep breath to compose herself, she didn't know why she was even feeling like she couldn't say the words she wanted to, but she was.

"You what?" He asked, seemingly clueless to what her intentions were, though he probably knew exactly what she would say; her body language said it all.

"I had to see you." It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say, but she caved into her nerves and decided against the truth.

Not missing a beat, Jethro asked, "How come? If you wanted to talk you could have called me, I do answer my phone, Jen."

"Jethro, what I came to say can't be said over the phone." Jenny answered. He didn't say anything, she guessed he was allowing her to say what was on her mind, so she continued to speak, "Jethro, I miss you. And I love you." Jenny decided to embrace the moment and follow through on her feelings. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She felt his mouth open, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. She felt the passion surface again, she understood why she missed this so much, it was also clear to her he felt the same way.

_  
More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

When they broke apart, Jenny smiled, she knew this is where she belonged, in his arms.

"Jen."

"Yes, Jethro?"

"I'm yours, again."

Jenny smiled again and rested her head on his shoulder, she felt him kiss the top of her head and his hand rubbing her back. It felt right, it was right.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh_

_**The End. **_

_

* * *

So, what did you think? Please leave a review, thanks :)  
_


End file.
